Options
by Aiwe Saito
Summary: He was a beautiful boy, there could be no doubt about that-- always dressed impeccably, with upright posture, brisk stride, and the ever-famous Malfoy sneer. She sighed inwardly. His grandfather would have been proud.


A/N: So I went and watched the sixth movie (which was actually quite good by the way, you should go see it), and this little thing came forth. I'm thinking it may become a full-fledged story, but I'd like to get this down and see what people think first. Reviews would be lovely, all!- Ai

* * *

The sleepy Scotland scenery stared up at the dark-hearted blonde boy, tears dripping down his pallid face.

Adeline could just imagine what he was thinking, watching his shaking body from the shadows. He was no killer; no crazed, gleeful terrorizer like his aunt. He had not his mother's raw ambition, nor his father's cold heart. He was gentle, with a loud mouth, and despite his best efforts, the perpetual messages of love and humanity that the staff pressed so heavily had been retained.

Her heart broke for him, gazing sadly at his agonized frame, body bent over the banister, long, elegant fingers entwined in white-blonde hair. He was a beautiful boy, there could be no doubt about that-- always dressed impeccably, with upright posture, brisk stride, and the ever-famous Malfoy sneer.

She sighed inwardly. His grandfather would have been proud.

Adeline shifted, uncomfortable against the rough-hewn stone, and a pebble fell, clattering loudly to the ground. She groaned lightly, knowing she'd been caught, and he whipped around, wand at the ready, wiping away any lasting drops with a practiced hand.

"Who's there?" His voice wavered slightly, taking a step forward, and Adeline smiled her most complacent, maternal smile as she stepped out of the small alcove.

"It's only me." He sneered in response to the older girl's radiant grin, but her smile simply grew wider and more brilliant.

"And who are _you_?" His voice was doubtful, but Adeline noted that his wand was not gripped quite as tightly. She gave a slight nod.

"Adeline," she said, walking slowly towards him. He took a few steps back, ready to defend himself if the time came-- but she simply kept walking, and when she finally floated past him with a dreamy smile, he finally lowered his wand.

Adeline leaned against the metal railing, gazing out at the dusky scene.

"It's beautiful out there, isn't it? The fog, the rolling hills-- there are people who pay good Galleons for this, you know. It's an industry." She continued to stare pensively out across the river, eyes never settling.

There was an intake of breath from behind her; a pause, then another.

"I have to kill Albus Dumbledore."

The words were simple, blank and defeated, and while her stomach grew heavy, her eyes stayed straight.

"I know," She said simply.

There was another pause.

"I don't want to."

This time she looked at him, the corners of her mouth turned up lightly.

"I know."

"What am I supposed to do?" There was no pause from him this time, and Adeline wasn't sure if he was asking her or himself, but she answered it anyway.

"That I don't know, I'm afraid. That's something you're going to have to figure out on your own." He walked up next to her, running his hand through his hair and rubbing his eyes, and her own irises darkened.

He was only a boy-- she forgot that sometimes.

"But how? I... there's no choice. He'll kill both my mother and I if I don't. I..."

Her heart broke again, staring into his helpless, smoke-filled eyes. What could she tell him?

"I don't know what to tell you, Draco-- these are difficult times we live in-- the time before war, like the hour before a hurricane, is always the worst; you never know where and when the clouds are going to settle. Allegiances have yet to be made, and other alliances yet to be announced. You are a bright child-- always have been. I am of full faith that you will think of a reasonable solution."

He scoffed, and she gave a bitter half smile.

"You think too much of me," he looked her up and down for a moment before turning his attention outwards once again, "Just like everyone else in this God-forsaken place."

She shook her head, patting him on the back with a laugh.

"Perhaps, you should simply trust that no matter what you choose to do, everything will work out as it's supposed to in the end. That's the beauty of destiny, love. Sometimes options we never even thought possible open up and lead us to the right path. Trust, dearheart, and everything will become clear in time," she said with a smile, before beginning to walk away from him.

Her steps were quick, yet unhurried, and she was almost to the steps before he spoke again.

"Who _are_ you?"

She laughed, shaking her dark brown ponytail.

"I told you! I'm Adeline," she said, skipping down the steps with a giggle and Draco shook his head at the strange woman, walking towards the steps himself, but as he neared them, a previously unseen, roughly carved door caught his eye, and he pulled out his wand before touching the knob carefully.

There was no harm in being cautious.

He opened the door tentatively, ready to hex any foe that might jump out at him; but instead, there was a well-lit passage with a dark green arrow upon which was clearly written '_Slytherin House- One-hundred-twenty-seven feet'._

He furrowed his eyebrows, staring at the shimmering lettering in confusion.

"Options..." he said under his breath, and with that, closed the door behind him and continued into the passageway and onto his house, barely acknowledging the fright of a first-year as he stepped out from behind a suit of armor, and while he got ready for bed, he knew it was for appearances only.

He would get no sleep tonight.


End file.
